Halloween House
by LoveLiving2014
Summary: Its almost Halloween and Team Austin are gonna have the time of their lives. What are they gonna do when someone makes a bet with them to go to a scary Halloween House that Ally thinks is Haunted but no one believes her. They will once something bad happens to one of the friends. Will it all end happy or with something break the group apart. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ally's P.o.v.)**  
Hi I'm Ally and I'm 17 years old. I have brown hair with blonde tips. One thing that best describes me is...Music! Music is my life, I used to have stage fright but got over it when I sang a duet with my best friend, Austin Moon. He has beach blonde hair and has the same passion as me. We both love music but Austin also loves to dance. Let's just say I'm not the best dancer but I'm working on it. Anyway I'm in sonic boom doing my work. That's a store my dad bought when we moved here after my mom and dad got a divorce and she went off to Australia to do some research for new her book. So now I'm living in Miami with my dad.

"Ally!" That was Trish my other best friend. We've been friend since kindergarden. Anyways better see what's up, she came running into the store all excited so somethings up. "Yes Trish" She had to catch her breath for a minute. "Oh right, so I was just strolling through the mall when this really cute guy came up and started talking to me. He gave me his number and here's the best part... His dad is Danny Christenson!" (Just made up that name) OMG! Danny Christenson is one of the biggest record dealers in Miami. If Trish could get this guy she likes to have his dad listen to me I could get a record deal with him. "Trish I cant believe this. You know you have to text the guy and tell him his dad should stop by Sonic Boom." Trish was thinking for minute. "Ok fine but what if he thinks I'm only talking to him because his dad is Danny". I tell you Trish can only think about herself and this guy when I need this record deal... Wait now I sound selfish. Oh well. "Just do it Trish" She huffed then walked up the stairs to the practice room.

I was just sitting with my back leaning against the counter, writing in my songbook. When I heard a big BOOM. What is going on?! I put my book down and grabbed a drum stick. "Whoever you are if you do anything I have a weapon". Then I heard another noise coming from behind me. When I turned around Austin was there with a scary mask on. With a quick scream I kicked Austin where the sun dont shine. He fell in pain while I took off his mask. "Austin what the hell dont scare me like that". Still in pain and me feeling bad I went down to try and help him up. "Sorry Ally but come on it's gonna be Halloween in 2 days and I just cant help but scare people." Crap I forgot about Halloween this weekend. "Oh yeah I'm sorry too I forgot about that and I know its one of your favorite holidays". Unexpected for both of us I gave him a tight hug. Ok so as you can tell I like Austin. We had something but ended it because we didnt wanna ruin our friendship... except I still like him. Maybe even love a little. He's just so cute" Well then Miss Dawson we need to go shopping for a costume that would fit you" What does he mean by _fits me. _Does he mean what I would like to wear. He probably thinks that I want something that covers me head to toe. Well Austin you're in for a surprise. A girl walked in with a costume in her hand. She's going as a Vampire. Once Austin saw the costume he was checking her out. Ugh that's supposed to be me!

Trish came running down the stairs really happy. "Ally! I asked that guy, Oh by the way his name is Dylan but he said that-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. She kept licking my hand so I let go but went infront of her to tell her not to say anything. "Thanks Trish for asking your friend if his friend wanted to hang out with me". She looked confused so I mouthed to her 'Dont say anything about Danny, Austin' I could tell she got it now. "Oh yeah he said his friend would love to hang out with you". When I turned around to look at Austin he had a look of mad and hurt. Probably just because that girl left. When things started to get akward I grabbed Trish's hand and started walking out. "Lets go Trish we need to get me a costume".

**(At the costume store)**

"Ok so what was that about. Why cant Austin know about Danny and why are we looking for a costume for you when you dont even like dressing up". This was gonna be a long talk. "Well when Austin first got dicovered he knew he had to have Danny give him a record deal because Danny is the biggest person in Miami. I just dont want him to get hurt if I make this. Also we're out because Austin said he was gonna go with me and get me something that 'fits me' so I knew I had to have my best friend come and get me a cute costume". I ended taking a big breathe."Ally Austin isnt gonna get mad and if he does I know he will get over it. Here's the deal if you make it with Danny I'll be there with you to tell Austin and if not then you tell him by yourself and everything will go back to normal. Now let's get you a costume that Austin will die to see you in". She pulled me too a different section. I just knew this was gonna take forever.

(20 Minutes later)

The only thing we've gotten was a costume for Trish. She's gonna be a Evil Princess. The girl from earlier just walked in. I'm gonna find out who she is and see how she gets my crush. "Hi I'm Ally and who are you?" She looked up holding another costume. Geese how many costume's does she want. "Oh hi I'm Cassidy". She seems nice. "Nice to meet you. Why do you have another costume. Before you walked into my store with a different costume". She looked at me for a minute then reconized me. "Oh yeah you're the owners daughter. Well I'm back for my sister, she's sick so I have to get her one but you look like you need some help. Mind if I try?" I nodded. She picked up some then stopped and looked at me with a face telling me she likes that one. It was a black short puffy skirt, red and black strips; it looks like it's gonna show a little cleavage... but I'm trying to impress Austin so I have to wear it. "See you'll go as badass. We can get some combat boots. Then curl your hair and do your makeup. By the time I'm done with you, you'll look Perfect." We all laughed, I cant wait. "Thanks so much. Now I cant wait till Halloween". We quickly got the outfit and left to get the other things.

We just got done getting everything were gonna need and now we're on our way to the food court when Trish squealed. "That's him, the guy I was talking about". When I looked over Trish was right this guy is cute. Someone walked over to him and high fived him. When I saw who it was I spit my drink out. It was Josh. He's my ex boyfriend. I dated him when me and my family lived in California for 2 years. He was the best guy ever until he cheated on me with my ex best friend. "Oh hey Trish, this is my friend Josh." I just realized Dylan and Josh were standing infront of us right now. Great. "Hi Josh and this is my best friend Ally". Josh looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Well if it isnt miss little Dawson. You've changed, and in a good way". Why does the universe hate me! "Save it Josh I dont need your shit right now". His smirk widened. Just then Austin walked up behind me. "Ally what's going on here?" I looked at Josh and he had a scared look on his face. Lets just say Austin had muscles and Josh doesnt. "Oh Austin, Nothing I was just leaving so Trish can talk to her and her little friend. I would stay but his friend sickens me". Austin had a confused look on his face. "So this is the guy you were talking about wanting to hang out with. I mean come on Ally you can do better" I just realized I told Austin he had a friend. "No this is my boyfriend". I forgot Cassidy was there she's so quiet. She quickly went and put her arm around his back. Josh looked a little weirded out but I could tell he liked it. "Ok well Ally wanna go hang out or something". I nodded to Austin. "Wait what's this" Josh grabbed my costume and held it up. "My friends costume". He didnt look confinced. "Looks like you have changed A LOT. Are you still scared to go in that Halloween house I tried to get you in for the 2 years we dated". I shook my head yes. "Ally you're scared to go in the Halloween houses". Thanks Austin. "Maybe I'm not scared now. Like I would go in the Halloween house if anyone wanted me too". Josh had that smirk on his face again. "Well then I dare you to go to the house I tried to get you in on the night of Halloween. You must go threw the whole thing and if you get so scared that you have to turn around I win. I'll even let your little friends come with just incase you DIE." Oh God. "Fine but what do I get if I win". He thought for a minute. "Ok if you win I'll leave you alone and if I win you have to deal with me the whole time I'm here on my vacation". That would be so nice if I won so I wouldnt have to see his face anymore. "Fine you have yourself a deal but you and Dylan have to come with us". They looked at each then Josh put his hand out. I shook it. Gosh what have I got myself into.

I'm at Sonic Boom again with Trish waiting for Danny to come and here me sing. Austin came with us but left awhile ago to hang with Dez. Were in the practice getting everything set up. We have a guitar set up for me to play while I sing. There was a knock at the door. Here goes nothing. Trish opened the door and there stood Danny Christenson! "Well Hello Miss Dawson. Lets hear your song then I'll ask you come questions. Ok?" I nodded then sat down and grabbed the guitar.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't  
  
_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_

You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  


_You can come to me,  
Yeah_

When I was done I looked up and saw Danny smiling. I just played the song that me and Austin did the duet at my moms book signing. "Wow Miss Dawson that was a great." I couldnt stop smiling. "Except I just dont see you as a performer for my record deal. I'm sorry but I cant work with you". My smile dropped and I was about to cry but I held it in. He got up and left. That's when a broke down. Trish came and hugged me. We sat like this for about an hour until I fell asleep.

I woke up with a headache. Well that's what I get for sleeping on a couch. Wait couch. I looked down and realized I was still in the practice room. I wonder how long I was asleep. As a tried to sit up I was pulled back by a strong arm. I looked down and saw Austin laying next to me. He had his arms around me protectively. Awe. Wait why is he here. All of a sudden he started to move as if he was gonna wake up soon. So I quickly went back and pretended I was asleep. "Ally you awake?" I moved so I was facing him and looked at him tiredly like I just woke up. "Yeah, what's up Austin". He looks so cute when he just wakes up. "Oh shit what time is it". I grabbed my phone that read it was 8:30Am. Holy shit I slept for a good 15 hours. I guess that's what I get for falling asleep at 5Pm. Well I have to tall Austin about Danny I guess. Better just tell him now. Get it over with. "Um Austin I have to tell you something". Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

* * *

**Ok the only way I'm gonna continue this story is if I get more reviews to show that you like it. I at least want 3 more reviews then I'll finish the second chapter and post it. **

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and great ideas. Keep them coming. Thank you :)**

* * *

_Previously on Halloween House:_

_Well I have to tell Austin about Danny I guess. Better just tell him now. Get it over with. "Um Austin I have to tell you something". Here goes nothing._

Now:

"Austin there never was a guy that I wanted to hang out with. It was just an excuse so you didn't get hurt. While you were with Dez I had sang a song for Danny Christenson. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought it would ruin things between us because you didn't get a record deal from him. Well I didn't either, I guess he didn't like the way I sang or I don't know but all I know is that I'm ok with it because now I can find someone who will appreciate my talent". I let out a big breath. He looked kinda hurt but there was something else there. "Ally it's ok. I'm just kinda mad that you didn't tell me before you did anything. I would of helped you get ready. Anyways I'm ok with it. At least you told me and if he doesn't like you then its his lose because you're the best singer I've ever heard". Awe. I gave him an unexpected hug that he gladly returned.

(_Day of Halloween)_

I'm now getting ready with Trish and Cassidy. We still have like 3 and a half hours but hey it takes us each and hour to get ready and if we're busy helping to other person then we need our time. We are working and Trish first. "Ok I'll do her hair while you do her makeup" I nodded to Cassidy.

An hour later and were done with Trish. She looks like an evil son of a bitch if you ask me. She's got a black cupcake dress that has little red dots on it with black high heels. Her hair is curled and makeup is dark. I told her to wear some converse or something for the haunted house but she wouldn't listen to me all she said was 'Ally I'll be fine it's not like its really haunted'. She doesn't know that?! Ok yes I am freaking out about this. At least I have Austin there to save me. Well it's Cassidy's turn.

Cassidy is done. She's wearing a black skirt with a white top and a red part going over it. Her hair is in a side braid and she has black makeup on but red lipstick. I would love to be her but I got my own boy to impress. Cant wait. Suddenly I get yanked down in a chair and things pushed at me. Here comes the fun.

I'm finally done!? "Wow Ally you look great!" I got up and looked at the mirror. She was right I looked great. My skirt was a bit short but still great. The crop top must of been too short because I have a black sports bra on under that you can kinda see but the thing I'm looking at is how you can see so much of my belly. I even got it pierced 2 days ago after we went to the costume store. My hair is full of curls. I have black makeup on but peach lipstick on so you can still see something. Omg I cant wait till Austin see's me! "Guys lets get going, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can come home and go to bed". We all ran down stairs and got our bags then were out the door.

When we got there I saw Austin and Dez standing by Austin's car. We got out and walked towards them. Once Austin saw me his jaw basically fell to the ground. "Close your mouth you don't wanna caught bugs". He quickly closed his mouth and checked me out one more time. I turned around and saw Dylan and Josh walking towards us. Josh of course was looking at me. Something pulled me back, I realized it was Austin with his arm around my waist. "Austin there's no need to worry, Josh is here with Cassidy". That didn't get his arm off me though. I looked over in Dylan's direction and saw he was a good distant away from us. Trish tried to go up and give him a hug but he just backed up more. Something's off about that boy and I'm gonna find out. All of a sudden Dez went up to Trish and gave her a hug. Ohhh Dez has a crush on Trish?! You could tell Trish didn't care because she actually hugged back. The thing though is that Dylan didn't even care that Trish wasn't with him. "Ok well lets just get in there so we can get this over with". Austin looked down at Cassidy's feet. "Yo Cassidy wanna borrow some shoes I'm sure I have an extra pair in the car. I mean so you don't have to walk through in

heals".

"Oh fine I guess I don't wanna be running out of here in heals". Is he flirting with her or what? "Trish don't worry I got you". I ran to my car and grabbed some converse I had in there from when she and I went to the beach once. I grabbed them and ran back to the group. Trish quickly put them on and I noticed we were ready to go. "Ok now we need to stick together if we don't wanna get killed?!" That was me of course tell them we were gonna get killed. "Ally don't worry I'm here if you need me to carry you of something". Stupid Austin, he made me blush. We got to the ticket box to find no one there. "Hey guys we can just go in". How would Dylan know this? We walked in and right away the door shut. Us girls being girls screamed. Austin grabbed my waist again and I put my arms around his chest. If I don't get out of here alive, Tell my mom I love her!

* * *

**So this isn't that long but I wanted to update it with something. Hope you like it. 2 more reviews for the next chapter:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Ok well from now on I wont post a new chapter unless I get 3 reviews/followers/ or favorites. As soon as I get those I will post a new chapter. So if you like my story tell others that might like it too. **

**-R52013**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Why did I agree to do this?! We're all staring at each other when we heard a scream. "Well let's get going so you can get kil- I mean so we can have some fun". Dylan pushes us ahead. What was he gonna say? I'm so scared. Austin still has his arm around my waist. Which I'm not complaining but I'm scared. I looked over at Cassidy and Josh had his arm around her shoulders. We walked some more before some guy jumped out with a knife. Austin jumped in front of me and kicked the guy down. The guy tried to stab Austin but Josh grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Austin ran back over to me and hugged me tight. "Why did you kill him Josh?" We all looked at Dylan to see him angry. "Because he was gonna hurt Austin. I don't wanna see my ex girlfriend upset". That's so sweet. But I still want Austin. Maybe me and Josh can be friends. "Whatever lets go". We started walking again. "Guys I feel like someone's following us". That was Cassidy. Austin looked behind us and stopped. "Yo dude why are you following us. The point of a Haunted House is to scare the people not follow them forever". The guy chuckled. "I wouldn't back sass anyone here. They'll kill you in a second". Austin grabbed my hand. "What do mean they'll kill us. The rules for the haunted houses I've been to were you couldn't touch the people". That of course was Trish. She's not scared of anything except now.

She has her hands around Dez's chest while he has his around her shoulder. "Well this one was set up by a special person. He actually isn't with us anymore but his son is. Looks like you in for a fun ride". He walked away smirking. "Guy's I'm sorry I got you into this. Now none of us will get out". I think Josh is turning into a great person. "That's sweet and everything but I am the only one that's noticed that Dylan isn't with us anymore". We all looked around and Trish was right. There was no Dylan to be seen. "Dylan. Dylan. DYLAN." Where could he be?

**(Dylan's P.o.v)**

Well now you're probably wondering why I'm not with the rest of them but I have a secret. I'm the son of the guy who started this whole thing. No I'm not Danny's son. That's my dads brother that he hadn't seen in years. My father was killed by 6 smart people who made it out alive. Now for my life story. When I was born my father took me and my sister away from my mother because she started doing drugs and was threatening to kill us. So my father got remarried when my sister and I were about 6. One night I heard a scream from my sister's room. I ran in there to see my sister on the floor with blood surrounding her. When my father found out it was his new wife. He killed her. She said the day my dad found out that ' she was taking his place as his favorite'. My dad didn't care he still killed her. You could say after that my father turned into a psycho. So then he built this place and brought in people who he didn't know so it wasn't bad when he killed them. I didn't ever really get why he killed people but I never wanted to ask him about it.

Once my dads brother found out about him killing people he never spoke to us again. My father died when I had just turned 16. I've been so pissed and curious as to who killed him. When I found out I knew I had to get revenge but then I also found out that they all didn't live in town or have died but one still remained. I called that one but I guess he's out on a trip. If you haven't guessed it yet then here it is. It was someone named Lester Dawson. That's why I brought his daughter. It was also Mike and Mimi Moon. They did live in town but moved to a place just outside of town and when I found out that their son still goes to Mimi to see his friend. Well I had to get him in here. The only reason why I was with Trish was to get to them. Now I can just throw her away. Literally. Cassidy's mother was in on it too. Her parents are at their old house still getting everything packed up while Cassidy came to stay with her older sister.

I've got all the information. That's what happens when you listen to what people talk about. I've been following them for sometime now figuring out if they were the real deal. When I saw that Trish was looking for a guy. I swooped down and made her think I was in love with her. So now I plan on killing all of them so their parents feel the pain I felt when my father was killed. Josh was never my real friend. He knew about how Danny wasn't my real dad but they didn't know why my father gave me up. So he always teased me about it. Now it's time for that to end. Trish and Dez's parents didn't do anything but they wanted to come with so I guess I've got another treat. They better be ready to scream because what's coming for them is gonna make sure no one get's out alive.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

We're all sitting in a little room we found after killing 3 more people. We grabbed their old weapons so we could use them. Now we're trying to figure out a plan to get out of this place. "Well how about we split up into 2's". Are they crazy. "No we're gonna stick together. I don't wanna find out after this that my best friends have died". Austin pulled me onto his lap. "Well then we need to make sure to stick together". We all nodded. Cassidy yawned. "Some of us are gonna need some rest so we have energy". Josh nodded. "How about 3 people sleep and 3 people guard and when one or the 3 feel tired that go and wake someone up and switch with them". We all agreed and it ended up being Cassidy, Trish, and Dez that got to sleep first. I was supposed to go but I wasn't leaving Austin. We went outside and stood by the door and I sat really close to Austin. He pulled me even closer. "Ally I want you to know that in the beginning I wanted to be with you but now that I see how you and Austin are. I couldn't break that up. Plus Cassidy has been great. I'm actually happy with her. Not that I wasn't happy with you but she's amazing". I go up to him and hug him. "I get it. Thanks for not being a jerk anymore. If we get out of here. I can see us being great friends". We hugged one last time before I heard a sound. Oh great...

* * *

**There's another chapter. 3 or 4 reviews/ Followers/ or favorites and I'll post another soon. Thanks :)**

**-R52013**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Austin and I are still on watch. Josh went and switched with Dez because Cassidy was screaming. We're all sitting on the floor with our backs up against the door. My head's on Austin's shoulder while his is on top of mine. I cant believe we're actually in this stupid place. I'm getting a little tired but I'm not leaving Austin. He must of noticed my yawn because he got up to open the door. "We're going to take a quick nap. I'll get Trish and Cassidy or Josh ok?" Dez nodded. Austin opened the door for me. Trish was sitting up crying. I ran over and hugged her. "Trish you wanna go be with Dez". She nodded and ran out there. Austin shook Cassidy but she stayed still. "I'm sorry Ally but I'm gonna have to go back out there. Josh needs to be with Cassidy just in case she gets scared". I started crying. Austin came over and hugged me. "I'll be back. I promise". I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He left while I got down on the floor and tried to fall asleep.

I was woken up by Trish shaking me. "Ally can you watch for me. Cassidy and Josh are out there while we get sleep". I looked over and Austin to see him sound asleep. I nodded and got up. After stretching I went outside to see Cassidy snuggled into Josh's chest. I was sitting there what seemed like hours but it could only been minutes when I heard a noise. Josh must of heard it too because he got up. Cassidy came over to me and we held onto each other. The noise stopped so Josh came back over to us. I could feel something was gonna happen but I wasn't gonna tell the others. So I got up and walked around for a bit. Suddenly something slammed me up against the wall. It started to choke me. Josh ran over and stabbed it but more came out of no where. Cassidy just sat there traumatized. Josh got thrown down by something. Then everything went black.

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

I was sleeping soundly when I heard screaming. Quickly getting up I went outside to see Cassidy on the floor by Josh who looked bad. There was something missing though. Ally. I just stood there while Dez and Trish ran out also. Dez ran over to Josh and helped him up. "Where's Ally?" Josh gave me a look. "Where's Ally?!" Trish was crying. I was about to go and punch Josh when Trish stopped me by giving me a hug. "Austin we need to stick together and find Ally. I'm sure Josh didn't mean for Ally to get lost". I fell into Trish arms and we cried together. Dez came up and joined our crying session. Ally I will find you and kill whatever took you.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

I was drugged into a cold room. "So Ally I bet you're wondering what your doing here, Right?" I couldn't see who it was. It was too dark but the person had a low voice. " I will get out of this place alive with my friends. Whoever you are better have a damn good reason for doing this!" " Woah Ally calm down. I'm just paying back what had happened to my father". Just then Dylan walked out wearing all black. I gulped as he came closer. Once I was pushed up against the wall he put his hand around my neck. "Do whatever you want with me. Just don't kill my friends". He grinned. "Ally I have to do something to them so I can get my full revenge". I started to cry but stopped as his hand tightened. I started chocking when the door busted open. " Let her go?!" It was Austin, Trish, Dez, and Cassidy. Where's Josh? I was pushed out of my thoughts when Trish yanked me up to my feet and we ran out of the room but I stopped. "I'm not leaving Austin in there to die. He came back for me." Trish handed me a knife while nodding to me. When we got back in there Cassidy was trapped up against a corner with the _T__hings_ poking at her. Trish went up and stabbed at them only killing a few. Austin and Dez were fighting off ones that were coming for them. One of the _Things _were about to stab Austin in the back but I went up and tackled it while stabbing it.

We finally killed all of them or all of them that were in the room. I looked around the room when all of the dead _Things _disappeared. There was clapping coming from somewhere. We ran outside the room and down a hallway. "Guys help". "Why aren't you helping me". "Am I not important to you". That was Josh's voice but it was over some kind of intercom. His voice kept coming through. It was driving Cassidy nuts. She fell to the floor screaming. Austin ran over to her then looked up and me. "I might need your help". I walked over and bent down next to Cassidy. "Hey, I need you to be strong. If there is any chance of getting Josh back alive I need you to be the best you can be. I know it hurts but you need to trust me and do what I say or someone else might get lost or worse killed. Can you do that for me?" She nodded sadly. I hugged her quick before getting up and then helping her up. I started walking but was stopped my a hand. "Ally don't move". I did as Austin did and just stood still. Here comes the pain. But there wasn't any pain...

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been busy with school and other problems. I'm thinking about starting a new story but I don't know what do to for it. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks and I'll try and update some more soon. Just 3 Reviews, follower's, or Favorites. I don't need 3 of each just 3 of one of them. Anyways hope you like it.**

**-R52013**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previsouly on Halloween House:**_

_I started walking but was stopped my a hand. "Ally don't move". I did as Austin did and just stood still. Here comes the pain. But there wasn't any pain..._

**_Now:_**

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

"Josh?!" Cassidy came up to where I could see her. "You guys don't know what the hell I've been through". I breathed a sigh of relief. Cassidy ran up and hugged Josh but not to tight so she wouldn't hurt him. "Oh my god Josh you have no idea how worried I was about you". He smiled and was about to kiss her but I interrupted. "Sorry but we should try and get something to clean you up cause I wouldn't wanna kiss a bloody guy". They both chuckled. We started to walk more until we came to a corner and heard talking. "How could you let him get away?!" It was Dylan. "I'm sorry but I couldn't keep someone that had no reason to suffer". That voice. It sounds familiar. I peeked around the corner to see Kira standing there. Kira was a friend of mine when I was at California. She was always there for me. We were best friends. Every time I'd tell Trish about her she'd get jealous but then I'd tell her that me and her were sisters.

"You do know that I have more the reason to kill you now". She looked scared. Dylan grabbed a knife and was about to stab. "Stop?!" I ran and grabbed the knife before it touched her. "What, you don't think I wont kill you too". "You touch her I kill you". Austin stood looking confident. Trish came out with Dez by her side. "Oh I'm so scared. I have more people here that could kill you". I looked at Austin and he was looking ahead. So I turned my head to see light. "Dylan, What do you want from us?" He had a smirk on his face. "I want revenge". I looked at him the eye. "What happened Dylan?" He looked confused. "Why are you acting like this? I'd wanna kill anyone who kept me captive. But you're acting nice". I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Because everyone deserves a reason to explain themselves". A tear went down his cheek. "My father was killed by your mom and dad, Austin's mom and dad, and Cassidy's mom. They killed him because he brought them in here and they killed him to get out. After he was killed I took over his place. I've had enough people die in my life. I didn't need the only person I had left to die. So since your parents aren't around I thought I'd kill you so your parents felt the pain I felt. The only reason why I was with Trish was to get to you guys. Dez didn't do anything but he came with so he's gonna feel the pain too". We all looked shocked. "Dylan I'm so sorry that my mom and dad killed you dad but that doesn't mean you need to be just like him. I'm sure our parents would feel horrible if they knew how much it hurt you".

"You see but I do have to do this. So I know my job is finished. Looks like you my first victim". He took the knife and was about to stab me when Kira pushed me behind her and got stabbed. "Noo?!" Austin came over and comforted me. "Now who's next". "I am". Josh walked out from behind the corner. "But if you must kill me. Then come at me". Dylan had a smirk on his face. What in the hell is Josh doing?! Dylan was about to stab Josh but he fell forward. Cassidy was behind him with a relieved look on her face. "Bamm! Mess with my friends I kill you". Everyone laughed. "Come on guys let get out of here". We were about to leave when the door slammed shut. I turned around to see all the _Things_ standing there looking made. I looked at Austin to see him looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Ready to kick some ass". "You know it". We went after them and killed most of them but getting a few cuts ourselves. When I looked at Trish she was struggling so I went up and killed it. She slapped my back gently then went back to fighting.

Finally we got rid of all of them and went for the door. After opening it and seeing light we all fell to the ground. I started to laugh only to have everyone start laughing. Then I heard sirens. We all looked up to see a 2 cop cars and a ambulance. Austin got up and picked me up because my leg hurt. He carried me over to the cops. "Is he in there?" Austin looked confused. "We've been searching for this guys kid for awhile and now we finally found him". Austin nodded and brought me over to the ambulance. The doctor put me in the back and told Austin something. He climbed in and sat next to me while we were waiting for the others to come in. "Ally there's something I need to ask you before the others come". I looked at him. "Will umm... you be my girlfriend". He looked nervous. I lifted his face so he was looking at him and kissed him. Once we pulled away I blushed. "Yeah I think I'd like to be your girlfriend". I put my head on his shoulder while the others came into the ambulance. "Looks like you finally made it official. Good job girl". Trish slapped my hand. I cant believe everything that's happened. We were in there all night but came out alive. I'm just happy I got something good out of it. Austin Moon as my boyfriend.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for this story. I'm gonna focus on my sequel and I might start a new story. We'll see. Thanks for everything with this story. Check out my new story Our little problem. See ya.  
**

**-R52013**


End file.
